20 January 1958
Auburn Citizen Advertiser- Syracuse Nats Down Lakers; Celtics Rally To Win, 114-113 It was Boston and St. Louis "by plenty" to their respective divisions today as National Basketball Association teams took a breather for the annual "all-star break." The Celtics maintained their 6½ game lead in the Eastern Division by defeating the Philadelphia Warriors, 114-113, Sunday, while the Hawks increased their Western Division lead to eight games with a 118-80 victory over Cincinnati. Winding up their affairs before tomorrow night's all-star game between the East and West at St. Louis, the Celtics overcame an 11-point third period deficit to nip the Warriors for the 14th straight victory at home. Frank Ramsey of Boston scored 10 points in three minutes midway in the final period to bring the Celtics within three points and then Bob Cousy put Boston in front with a pair of baskets. Cousy was high scorer with 28 points while Neil Johnston led Philadelphia with 26. The Hawks had an easier time of breezing in their sixth straight victory over the Royals. Bob Pettit paced the Hawks with 28 points and teammate Ed McCauley added 24. Minneapolis battled back from a half-time deficit to beat Detroit, 118-111, as Dick Garmaker scored 24 points for the Lakers. The win put the Lakers five games behind Detroit in the battle for third place in the Western Division. Togo Palazzi scored six of his 16 points in the final four minutes to help Syracuse down the New York Knicks, 112-108. It was the Nationals' 13th straight win at home. Dolph Schayes led the Nats with 33 points. Utica Daily Press- Nats Annex 13th In Row In Syracuse Syracuse—Breaking out of a tie in the last three minutes, the Syracuse Nationals won a hectic NBA game from the New York Knickerbockers yesterday, 112-108, maintaining their grip on second place in the Eastern Division. It was the 13th straight home-court victory for the Nationals. The Knicks led at the end of each of the first three periods in a foul-strewn game as the teams broke even in their home-and-home weekend series. A tap-in-field goal by Johnny Kerr snapped a tie at 104-all and the Nats went ahead to stay. But Syracuse led by only two points when, with one second left, Carl Braun deliberately fouled Larry Costello, who sank two shots for the final margin. Dolph Schayes led all scorers with 33 points, 21 of them in the first half. Seven of the eight Knicks finished in double figures, led by Kenny Sears 21. Sears fouled out with 4 minutes left, and Guy Sparrow, who netted four points, was ejected after being charged with a third-period technical foul. Twenty-nine personal fouls were called on each team, with Syracuse converting 30 free throws in 46 attempts. New York made good on 28 of 40. NEW YORK: Naulls (5-2-12), Sparrow (1-2-4), Braun (4-2-10), Sears (7-7-21), Felix (6-3-15), Tyra (4-2-10), Guerin (7-5-19), Sobie (6-5-17) TOTALS (40-28-108). SYRACUSE: Schayes (10-13-33), Palazzi (7-2-16), Conlin (5-1-11), Kerr (2-6-10), Hopkins (3-2-8), Costello (4-4-12), Harrison (2-0-4), Bianchi (8-2-18), Seymour (0-0-0) TOTALS (41-30-112). Category:1957-58 Category:Nationals Category:January 20 Category:Bianchi Category:Conlin Category:Costello Category:Harrison Category:Hopkins Category:Kerr Category:Palazzi Category:Schayes Category:Seymour